logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Eruovision/List of programs
Current Programming News programming * Nighty Eruoport (1995-present) * Eruoport Early Edition (1997-Present) * Good Morning Eruowood (2000-Present) Science fiction programming *Defiance (new episodes on Monday nights) (2014-present) Drama programming *Doc Martin (new episodes on Sunday nights) (2015-present) *Shortland Street (new episodes on weeknights) (1995-present) *The Fall (new episodes on Tuesday nights) (2015-present) *Step Dave (new episodes on Sunday nights) (2015-present) *The Border (new episodes on Sunday nights) (2015-present) *Z Nation (new episodes on Thursday nights) (2015-present) *Run (new episodes on Monday nights) (2015-present) Comedy programming *Comedy Time TV (reruns only on weeknights) (2009-present) *Popcorn TV (reruns only on weeknights) (2010-present) *Mr. Bean (Live-action series) (reruns only on weekends) (1995-present) *The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon (new episodes on weeknights) (2015-present) *The Simpsons (Season 1-10; reruns only on weeknights) (2005-present) *Agent Anna (new episodes on Wednesday nights) (2015-present) *Robot Chicken (new episodes on Thursday nights) (2006-present) *World Doctors (new episodes on Tuesday nights) (2015-present) Sitcoms *Citizen Khan (new episodes on Wednesday nights) (2013-present) Reality shows *Ghost Hunters (new episodes on Thursday nights) (2005-present) Animated shows (branded as Kiddievision) *Looney Tunes (classic cartoons; reruns only on weekdays and weekends) (1995-present) *Grojband (new episodes on Saturday morning) (2015-present) *Mr. Bean (Animated series) (new episodes on Sunday morning) (2003-present) *Justin Time (reruns only on Saturday morning) (2015-present) *Mouk (reruns only on Saturday morning) (2015-present) *Shelldon (reruns only on Saturday morning) (2015-present) *Poppy Cat (reruns only on Saturday morning) (2015-present) *Fireman Sam (1987 series; reruns only on weekdays) (1999-present) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (new episodes on Saturday morning) (2015-present) *Jar Dwellers SOS (new episodes on Saturday morning) (2015-present) *Pingu (reruns on weekdays) (1995-present) *Postman Pat (reruns on weekdays) (1995-present) *Barney and Friends (reruns on weekdays) (2009-present) *In The Night Garden (reruns only on weekdays) (2010-present) Live action children's programming (branded as Kiddievision) *Sam & Cat (new episodes on Saturday afternoon) (2015-present) Anime shows *Sword Art Online (new episodes on Friday nights) (2015-present) Game shows *31 Questions (new episodes on Wednesday nights) (2015-present) Musical programming *Speaker TV (new episodes on Friday nights) (2015-present) *Europe in Concert (Deutsche Welle production) (live concert on Saturday nights) (2012-present) *Rage (ABC Australia production) (music shows on Friday and Saturday nights) (1995-present) Other programming *Gillette World Sport (new episodes on Sunday afternoon) (1995-2005, 2015-present) *Action Zone (new episodes on Saturday afternoon) (2012-present) *MotorzTV (new episodes on Sunday afternoon) (2009-present) *New Game Plus (new episodes on Friday nights) (2013-present) *Toyota World of Wildlife (reruns only on weekdays and weekends) (2001-2005, 2015-present) *Nub dot TV (FilmOn production) (new episodes on Tuesday nights) (2014-present) *Animal Atlas (reruns only on weekdays) (2005-present) *1700 (new episodes on weekdays) (2014-present) *Classic Restos (new episodes on Sunday afternoon) (2009-present) Past Programming News programming *BBC World News (1995-2013) * AM Eruoprot (1995-2000) Science fiction programming *Jupiter Moon (1995) *Eureka (2007-2013) Drama programming *Street Legal (2006) *Huff (2006) *Blue Heelers (1995-2000) *City Life (1998-1999) *Fastlane (2005-2006) *Veronica Mars (2005-2007) *The Wire (2003-2009) Comedy programming *Back of the Y Masterpiece Television (2003; cancelled) *The Ugly Stick (2008-2009) *Hey Hey It's Doomsday (2009; cancelled) *Wonder Showzen (2007; cancelled) *bro'Town (2006-2011) *In Wollongong Tonight (2008) *Facelift (2007) *Testees (2010) *Monty Python's Flying Circus (1996-2000) *Fanta for the Funny (Collegehumor production) (2014) *Fawlty Towers (1995-1998) *Clone High (2005-2006) *Next Time on Lonny (Nacho Punch production) (2014) *The Brittas Empire (2001-2007) *Rutland Weekend Television (1995-1996) *The Chaser War at Everything (2007-2010) *Chaser Non-Stop News Network (ABC Australia production) (2003-2004) *Shooting Stars (1995-1998) *Game Over (2005) *Gary the Rat (2004) *Glam Metal Detectives (1996) *The Fast Show (2004-2007) *Stressed Eric (1998) *Harry Enfield's Television Programme (2000-2002) *Newsflash (TV2 New Zealand production) (2005) *Duckman (1997) *Comedy Inc. (2004-2007) Sitcom *City Lights (1995-2002) *Melody Rules (1995-1997) *The Game (2007) Animated shows (branded as Kiddievision) *Beast Wars Transformers (1996-1999) *Tom & Jerry Kids (1995-2000) *Eek! The Cat (1995-2000) *Tiny Toons Adventures (1995-2000) *Taz-Mania (1995-2000) *Yo Yogi! (1995-1996) *The Tick (1995-1997) *The Flintstones (1995-2000) *Total Drama Island (2008) *Total Drama Action (2009-2010) *Total Drama World Tour (2010) *Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) *Total Drama All-Stars (2013) *Total Drama Pahkitew Island (2014) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (2010-2011) *Growing Up Creepie (2009) *W.I.T.C.H. (2006-2008) *Jumanji (1997-2000) *Rugrats (1995-2000) *Iron Man Armored Adventures (2010-2011) *Iron Man: The Anime Series (2012) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2011-2014) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2006-2007) *Fred's Head (2012) *Wayside (2008-2009) *Sylvan (2007-2009) Live action children's programming (branded as Kiddievision) *Lassie (1995-2000) *Square One Television (1995-2000) *Freaky (2006; cancelled) *Hard Out (2006; cancelled) *Horrible Histories (2010-2014) *Zoey 101 (2006-2008) *Life with Derek (2006-2008) *Worzel Gummidge (1995-1999) *Bumble (1997-2000) *Holly's Heroes (2006) *Radio Free Roscoe (2006-2008) *Girl vs. Boy (2014) Anime shows *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2014) *Ouran High School Club (2012) *Fate/stay night (2007) *Fate/Zero (2012-2013) Musical programming *Scout (2009-2011) *The Chart Show (1995-1998) *Nocturnal (2008) *Underground Sounds (2008-2012) *Top of the Pops UK (1995-2006) *London Live (2006-2013) *Music Mix USA (2010-2011) Other programming *Cybernet (1995-2010) *Coffee Break (2008-2010) *Cinema Cinema Cinema (1995-2006) *Movies, Games & Videos (1995-2001) *Eye for an Eye (2004-2010) *The Sunday Show (BBC production) (1995-1997) *Beyond 2000 (1995-1997) *Nissan Road Adventure (2002-2004) *Kiwifruit (2005) *Artsville (2004-2007) *Intrepid Journeys (2004-2006) *Hollywood Fast Lane (2012) *Eating Media Lunch (TV2 New Zealand production) (2003-2008) *Joy to The World (2014) Category:Eruovision Category:Eruowood